


Fantasy Free Me

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Red Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written For Red Swan Queen Week 2015 Prompt "Firsts" and the prompt:</p>
<p>First time one of them realised they weren’t straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Free Me

Ruby woke in her bed. She through off the covers. Her underwear and nightshirt felt oppressive clinging to her body.

She took deep breaths, the images from the dream fresh in her thoughts.

Her stiff nipples were pressing against the fabric of her top. Ruby slipped her fingers into her underwear and sure enough she was wet.

Really really wet.

The sex dream had been sizzling.

And kinda confusing.

It was the first time she'd had an erotic dream about a woman. Two women in fact to make it even more remarkable.

Until very recently she'd never thought of herself as anything but straight. But lately she had noticed that some women, Emma and Regina in particular, were actually hella sexy.

The dream, the dirty delicious dream, had made her so unbelievably horny she almost grabbed her phone and called Emma and Regina over.

The word bisexual came to mind. And it fit her feelings. She wasn't suddenly repelled by men, but she felt a powerful want for the touch and taste of a female, or females.

She was surprised at how completely easy it felt. Light flooded into a part of herself she'd never been aware of. It felt good and right.

Aside from rudely waking someone in the middle of the night there was only one way to celebrate her epiphany. Ruby quickly took off her arousal sticky underwear. 

She closed her eyes. The images from her dream and fresh sapphic fantasies filled her thoughts as she masturbated.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from the lyrics of "Time Warp" from the Rocky Horror Show


End file.
